


Limpid

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [738]
Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 11:50:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11207505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Just why is Tony collecting things?





	Limpid

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 05/09/2001 for the word [limpid](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2001/05/09/limpid).
> 
> limpid  
> Characterized by clearness or transparency;clear; as, "a limpid stream."  
> Calm; untroubled; serene.  
> Clear in style; easily understandable.
> 
> This is for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #391 Collect.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Limpid

“What are you doing?” Gibbs usually tried to refrain from appearing unknowledgeable, but it was just the two of them and even though the trip through the wilderness had been his idea, he had no idea what DiNozzo was currently up to.

“Collecting rocks and other interesting objects.” Tony replied back as he walked along the limpid river, occasionally bending over to pick up a trinket that caught his eye. It also had the added benefit of giving Gibbs a good look at his ass, which Tony knew was one of his best features.

“Why?”

“To add to my collection.”

“Your collection?”

“Yep.” Tony was purposefully being vague given that the collection was rather sappy and he didn't want Gibbs to know he was collecting items as reminders of their various time spent together.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
